Dias de Enero
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Pequeño Songfics, de mi autoria jojo de Kesnhin y Kaoru... Espero que les guste... Atencion tiene contenido lemon...


**_holas... bueno como veran ando hoy inspirada... Siiiii volvio la inspiracion divinaaaaaaa! XDDDD Bueno aki les traigo este pequeño songfics... espero ke les guste a tods, porque lo hice con too mi cariño pa ustedes..._**

**_Bueno ya saben ke los personajes de RK no me pertenecen... aunque como me gustarian, la cancion tampoco me pertenece, sino que es de Shakira XDDD_**

Mmmm ke mas... pos no recuerdo.. espero que lo disfruten  
besos  
nos vemos abajoooo

**_antes que se me olvide.,... Este Fics Contiene Lemon, es decir, contenidos juertes, pa personas menores de edad, asi le leanlo bajo su responsabilidad... (aunke he de decir ke me kedo muy nindo.. jojojo.. ya no las retraso mas :P) _**

**_

* * *

Dia de Enero_**

Una hermosa joven de ojos azules, profundos como el mas hermoso mar que bañaba las costas, se encontraba caminando por las tranquilas calles de Tokio, regresando de un duro día de entrenamiento, sips, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean ella era una maestra del kendo, pero debido a toda la era meiji y esta modernización que se veía en Japón, casi no tenia alumnos en su dojo, y para reunir dinero tenia que dar clases particulares a hijos de los nobles.

Se dirigía a su casa, a su amado dojo donde estaba segura que la esperaba su amado pelirrojo, su queridos "hermanos", Sanosuke y Yahiko, preocupados porque ella llegaba tan tarde. Al doblar la calle se encontró con las puertas abiertas de su hogar, donde sabia que sus amigos la esperaban para saber como le había ido y al fin poder descansar. No es que fuera vieja ni nada, pero últimamente se sentía un poco mal y bastante decaída.

-_Tadaima!_.-grito Kaoru al entrar al dojo. Pocos minutos depuse una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta que se dirigía a la cocina.

-_Tadaima, koishi_.-respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole a Kaoru, y acercándosele para darle un tierno beso.

Pues si como leen. Nuestros queridos protagonistas, hace dos meses que se habían declarado lo que sentían y todo estaba mas que bien en el dojo, no habían venido mas enemigos, no había presencias molestosas tratando de vengarse de Hittokiri Battousai, en fin Vivian en una paz.

Kaoru se quedo mirando un momentos a su amado Kenshin, como se dirigía a la cocina luego de darle un tierno beso, pensando en como las cosas se fueron dando y como lo conoció.

Fue en una madrugada, cuando perseguía al supuesto Battousai el destajador, que estaba empañando el nombre de su dojo. Ahí se conoció por primera vez a su lindo pelirrojo, sin saber que realmente conocía en ese momento al gran asesino de la era meiji y lo invito a vivir en su casa, ser parte de su familia, no le importaba en realidad su pasado, solo deseaba que se quedara con ella por siempre, al perderse en esos profundos ojos violeta, que la miraron con tanto dolor, pena y remordimientos. Si desde el mismo momento en que lo miro directo a sus ojos, se dio cuenta de todos esos sentimientos que se convertían en su constante tormento, en su falta de confianza en lo que él era, en esa falta de aceptación y temor de si mismo, de repugnancia y de sentirse indigno de aceptar cualquier calor humano, especialmente de ella, que con solo mirarlo una vez, se enamoro perdidamente de Hittokiri Battousai, el asesino de la era meiji, el vagabundo de la nueva era que, con su espada manchada de sangre de miles de hombres, logro forjar...

**_Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí_**

**_Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación_**

Por su mente, mientras miraba las estrellas que empezaban a asomar por el oscuro cielo, que rápidamente dejaba caer el manto de la noche, veía las escenas felices y tristes que durante esos dos años habían pasado en su querido hogar, el rapto de Jineh, la partida de Kenshin a Kyoto, la gran pelea contra Shishio, y la ultima que había acontecido hace algún tiempo, la pelea contra el hermano de la difunta esposa de Kenshin, Enishi, el cual había terminado por enamorarse de Kaoru. Recordó esa ultima batalla, y la felicidad de Kenshin al saberla sana y salva, al poder volver a abrazarla, y al fin decidiendo que debía confesarle sus sentimientos...

Esa misma noche, cuando al fin se habían declarado, él la hizo su mujer. Kaoru al recordar ese hecho, su rostro tomo un suave color rosado, debido a la vergüenza porque no decirlo a la excitación de recordar ese momento. Mientras en la cocina, Kenshin miraba la hermosa figura de Kaoru, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, haciendo que su oscuro cabello se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche, pero que lo poco que se lograba a ver cuando el viento lo movía, destacaba el brillo plateado de las estrellas y la luna confiriéndole un aura casi mágica. Veía su piel suave y tersa iluminada, por esa envidiosa estrella, que ante la belleza de su amada, solo podía enviar sus rallos para ella. Entonces, empezó a recordar aquella noche, en la cual el se le declaró y la tomo como su mujer, una situación muy distinta a la vivida con Tomoe, ya que ella lo introdujo por esos caminos de la sensualidad, a pesar de que solo lo hizo una vez, ella no era como su Kaoru, pura, una joven mujer virgen que se entregaba a su amado... una princesa virginal...

Esa misma tarde luego de derrotar a Enishi, se dirigieron al dojo, debían descansar, Kenshin estaba bastante agotado por la dura pelea, mal que mal, ya no era un jovencito. Pero al ver cómo Kaoru lo cuidaba tan bien y dulcemente, sintió en su corazón la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero a su vez se sentía tan indigno, tan poca cosa, para su ángel y salvadora, aquella mujer que sin que se diera cuenta estaba sanando sus heridas, no solo las de esta batalla, y las de su cuerpo, sino que las aun más profundas las de su corazón y alma... con el largo camino que habían recorrido juntos...

**_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin  
Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí_**

Mientras Kaoru se acordaba de las grandes heridas de su cuerpo, ella solo quería en ese minuto poder lograr sanarle las otras heridas que tenia, las de su corazón, quería y deseaba con toda su alma que su amor, fuera capaz de curarle las heridas que tantos años estaban sangrándole en su interior, solo deseaba que Kenshin le permitiera curarlo, sanarlo de todas esas heridas y dejarlos como nuevos, sin ninguna cicatriz que, como la de su rostro, le recordara ese dolor... Como deseaba poder al fin lograr entrar en esa cabeza dura, y derrumbar la pared que había erigido entre ellos. Aunque él no la amara, ya no le importaba ya, porque lo único que deseaba era que Kenshin fuera al fin feliz, olvidándose de esa pesada cruz que llevaba en su espalda, olvidando y perdonándose de las muertes que había causado, con el fin de lograr la paz y un mundo mejor para todos... porque mas que nadie, él merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, aunque el verlo partir se le destrozara el alma y corazón, con solo saber que estaba ya bien, todo valdría la pena, hasta su tristeza...

**_Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor_**

**_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar_**

**_Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz_**

Mientras miraba a Kaoru, limpiar sus heridas, al fin tomo el valor de decirle lo que sentía, de agradecerle lo buena que había sido con él, de que gracias a ella, tenia un sitio que llamar hogar, que tenia una familia, que eran Yahiko, Sanosuke, las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume, Megumi, y ella, principalmente ella, su ángel, Su Kaoru.

Kenshin, le tomó las manos a Kaoru, haciendo que esta dejara de revisarle las heridas menos profundas, que no habían sido vistas aun por Megumi. La hermosa chica, al fin, luego de algunos momentos, levanto su rostro, un poco triste, pero en sus labios danzaba una semi sonrisa, al saber que Kenshin estaba sano y salvo, a pesar de esas heridas que tenia en ese minuto. Lo importante era verlo con bien, y eso era lo que tenia al frente.

-¿_Te encuentras bien Kenshin?_.-le preguntó suavemente al hombre tendido en el futon.

-_Si Kaoru, ya me siento mucho mejor_.-sonrió el pelirrojo, sabiendo que vería una reacción cuando ella se diera cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

-_Que bueno, no sabes lo preocupados que...¿CÓMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE?._-casi grito ella de la impresión.

-_Pues bien, por tu nombre Kaoru_.-dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente a la casi infartada Kaoru, al no escuchar ya el honorífico dono.

-_...-_estando aun sorprendida No atino a decir nada, solo a mirarle bien, por si tenia algo, o para saber qué se tramaba al llamarle así.

-_Kaoru, yo... quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi...-_dijo nervioso el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por Kaoru un poco mas repuesta.

-_No tienes nada que agradecerme Kenshin, en verdad, eres parte de mi, de mi familia, supongo que querrás decirme que te iras, no, por eso me llamaste solo Kaoru, sin el dono_.-dijo ella tristemente, sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Levantándose rápidamente ya se iba dirigiendo a la puerta para salir y soltar toda la pena, cuando Kenshin la detuvo.

-_Espera Kaoru, yo no quería decirte eso, yo... etto... pues yo solo quería decirte que tu... o sea, que yo... yeteamokaorumasquenadieenelmundoydeseoqueseasmiesposaparaelrestodemividaquetuseasla  
madredemishijosyvivirymorirentretusbrzaos._-lanzo de un sopetón Kenshin.

-_ah, no te entendí nada Kenshin._-dijo Kaoru con signos de interrogación en la frente, y una enorme gota al ver al pobre Kenshin todo rojo, casi tanto como su hermoso cabello. Luego de ver como él respiraba profundo al fin, tomando valor le dijo mas tranquilamente.

_-Kaoru... lo que te quería decir, era que Yo te amo, mas que a nadie en este mundo y deseo que seas mi esposa para el resto de mi vida que tu seas a madre de mis hijos, y vivir y morir entre tus brazos, por eso Kaoru¿Quieres casarte conmigo?._-dijo al fin Kenshin ante una impresionada Kaoru, que no sabia que hacer.

Así que, solo atino a lanzarse a sus brazos, y a llorar entre ellos protegida por los fuertes brazos de ex asesino. Al fin sus esperanzas estaban dando resultados. Su querido pelirrojo la amaba. Sintió que Kenshin le levantaba el rostro ahora húmedo por las lagrimas, y en sus ojos violetas, ahora marcados por finos rayos ámbares, le exigían una respuesta a su pregunta y declaración.

-_Eres un baka Kenshin, porque tardaste tanto en decirme eso, acaso no sabes que te amo, desde el primer día en que te vi. Claro que deseo ser tu esposa_.-dijo Kaoru, aun sollozando. Kenshin no cabía mas en si de felicidad, y lentamente bajo el rostro para besarla, su primer beso...

Kaoru recordaba ese beso como si hubiese sido ayer, tan cálido, el primer beso de ella, y dado por la persona que mas amaba. Ese fue uno de los pasos, para su recuperación, para la sanacion de su alma, tal vez el primero fue solo encontrarla, y aceptar quedarse con ella, compartir su hogar, su casa, y transformarlo a él en parte de esa familia tan extraña...

**_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_**

Lentamente las manos de Kenshin dejaron el rostro de Kaoru, y se adentraron en el cuerpo de su hermoso ángel, sentía que estaba profanando algo sagrado, pero parte en él no deseaba parar, era como si al fin tocaba la redención, que a pesar de ser odiado por la mitad de Japón, tenia la opción de salvarse, de ser al fin un simple hombre, con una bella mujer como su esposa, y con muchos niños a su alrededor, era lo que mas deseaba, no importaba ahora que todo Japón lo odiara, mientras tuviera a su ángel, a su Kaoru, nada malo le pasaría, ni a ella ni a él, porque ambos se protegerían mutuamente, esa era su promesa, proteger a su amada Kaoru, de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño, mas él ya estaba perdido en la pasión, y solo sabia que ella era su redención, el regalo de los dioses para que al fin pudiera ser feliz...

**_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿qué dices tu?  
Tu aún dices ¿que decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_**

Las caricias que ahora Kenshin desperdigaba por su cuerpo, hacían que la sangre ardiera en el cuerpo de Kaoru, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba estar con su pelirrojo nada mas, la ropa cada vez se le hacia mas pesada, y le impedían tocarlo con libertad, lentamente sin dejar de besarlo, le abría la yukata, y veía cada cicatriz que había en ese hermoso cuerpo, Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda frente a él, ya que Kenshin le había sacado rápidamente el kimono, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Kaoru estaba concentrada en cada una de las marcas que habían quedado en su dorso, en el hermoso cuerpo de su mando Battousai, de su amado Rurouni, de su amado Kenshin. Pero esas cicatrices que cruzaban todo el cuerpo de el pelirrojo no era nada comparadas con las que él tenia en el corazón. Sin saber muy bien que impulso la llevo a hacer eso, beso cada una de las cicatrices, que estaban esparcidas por todas partes, llevando casi al delirio a Kenshin, cuyos ojos parecían dos ranuras doradas, debido al placer que le brindaba su pequeño ángel, parecía que cada roce de esa boca era capaz de sanar, esas heridas qe a pesar de estar cicatrizadas, no le paraban de doler.

Los labios de Kaoru recorrían centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de su amado Kenshin, subiendo ahora por su pecho, beso suavemente donde se encontraba su corazón, sabiendo que la herida mas profunda y sin sanar era la que se encontraba allí, oculta tras la masa de carne y hueso. Al llegar hasta su rostro, se abstuvo de besar los labios del pelirrojo que la buscaban frenéticamente, y se dirigió hacia su oído..

_-Déjame sanar, la herida, mas profunda que tienes, déjame sanar la gran herida de tu corazón._-susurro ella dulcemente, volviendo prácticamente loco a Kenshin con su suave petición, sabiendo que ella era la única capaz de sanar ese gran dolor que aun vivía dentro de él.

**_Y_**_** aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción**_

Kenshin lentamente puso a Kaoru bajo él, besándole todo su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, sus suaves pechos, redondos y firmes por su constante ejercicio, lentamente, los empezó a lamer, y a succionar el pequeño botón rosa que se encontraba en la sima de este. Haciendo que con cada beso, mordida o succión este se levantara y se pusiera duro. Luego de que su amada lanzara un suspiro de placer al sentir a su pelirrojo jugar con sus senos, él siguió bajando por su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel que se extendía frente a el, estaba como poseso, desde ese minuto, Kenshin se declaraba definitivamente un adicto al suave aroma de jazmines, un adicto a Kaoru.

Cuando los dos estaban sudando ya por la pasión que sentían, Kenshin miro a los ojos de Kaoru, con una pregunta implícita en sus hermosos ojos dorados-violetas, ella solo asintió ante esa pregunta sabiendo lo que quería pedirle. Kenshin solo sonrió, y lentamente entro, en la suave cavidad de su amada, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, aunque al sentir que una barrera le impedía seguir, el con un poco mas de fuerza logro romperla, al ocurrir esto, Kaoru solo gimió un poco de dolor, y una lagrima broto de sus hermosos ojos azules, que rápidamente fueron besados con infinita dulzura por parte de Kenshin, ahora era de él, era definitivamente su mujer. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empezó a moverse suavemente, llenándola completamente con su hombría, haciéndola finalmente su mujer. Poco a poco, con cada vaivén, ambos estaban mas cerca del colapso final. Sus cuerpos así lo sentían, un fuego liquido recorría cada vez mas rápido, las venas de los dos, logrando al fin llegar al mayor éxtasis, el que sienten do personas cuando se aman y se entregan al final el uno al otro, formando una sola persona...

Al recordar todo ello, Kaoru se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero al saber la pequeña sorpresa que le tenia a Kenshin estaba muy contenta. Susodicho, la estaba observando desde la galería, mientras la suave y hermosa sonrisa de Kaoru crecía en sus labios, Kenshin volvía a sentir el deseo, y la necesidad de tener a su amada entre sus brazos, pero no deseaba hacerlo, no de nuevo, con una vez fue suficiente, la próxima vez que la tomara seria cuando fuera ante la ley su mujer, su esposa, antes se tendría que aguantar con darle algunos castos besos.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, mirando a Kenshin directamente a los ojos, sabiendo ya, que anda mas los separaría, ni el mas poderoso enemigo, ni nadie, porque ella al fin y al cabo era su mujer..

-_Kenshin._-susurro ella al viento, pero siento escuchado por el pelirrojo, el rápidamente se acerco a ella.

-_Que sucede Kaoru_.-dijo él preocupado un poco por el pálido rostro de ella, sabia que últimamente no se sentía bien, y rápidamente se preocupo por ella.

-_Nada, solo pensaba, cuando te me declaraste._-dijo ella sonrojada.

-_Yo también.._

_-Kenshin, tu corazón esta sanando?_.-pregunto ella.

-_Así es mi hermoso ángel, gracias a tu amor, mi corazón esta casi sano._-respondió con una sonrisa Kenshin. Kaoru al escuchar esto solo abrazo muy fuerte a su pelirrojo, y le dio un suave beso.

_-Me alegra mucho Kenshin, espero que lo que tengo que decirte al fin logre sanar completamente tu alma y corazón._

_-¿Qué pasa?._-pregunto un tanto preocupado Kenshin, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de su amada ya no temió mas... ella acercándose a su oído solo susurro cinco palabras, que hicieron el rostro de Kenshin se transformara en una de absoluta felicidad, al fin sanando su corazón...

Esas simples palabras fueron... vamos a tener un hijo...

**_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar..._**

**_Fin _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto como me kedo, jojojo _**

**_SAludo pa todas las Kazukos RK :P y obviamente pa las 3Dy VG :P  
Este fics va dedicado a la Monika (Te extraño cuñiiiiiis ), a la nuki y en fin a todas las chicas... _**

**_beshitos..._**

**_byes  
PD: la cancion es de Shakira... se llama "dias de enero"_**

**_Matta nee _**


End file.
